Drink Some Salad
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: It's for the fangirls, Rosalya says. They'll love it, Rosalya says. They'll go crazy, Rosalya says. Slash (somewhat) written for Paradoxical Weather Girl.


**Author's Note: Crappy one-shot for Paradoxical Weather Girl. Based in episode fourteen and whatnot. I hope you like it. If not, you know. Just lemme know how to fix it up o_e' **

* * *

Rosalya admired her work with pride unveiled, bright amber eyes bouncing from freshly (barely) dressed band member to band member. Oh, they all looked so fabulous! Even Lynn, and Lynn wasn't even going to be on stage. Speaking of which, she had one more idea to offer before the concert.

"When you guys are done playing, you two should kiss," she chirruped, v'ed fingers pointing to Lysander and Castiel.

They quickly exchanged glances and then gawked at her, as if waiting for the second half of an outré punchline.

"Pardon?"

"What are you smoking!?"

"Just listen to me," Rosalya proposed, waving her hands. "If you guys kiss, the girls out there are gonna go wild! They'll eat it right up, and they might even make an extra donation."

"It's not just girls that are out there," Castiel snapped.

"It mostly is, actually," Lynn said pointedly. "We're aiming to appeal to the female demographic here. That's why the outfits Rosa made you guys are so stripperific."

"'Stripperific' isn't a word, Lynn," Nathaniel couldn't resist pointing out.

"But the point is that we're trying to entice girls," Rosalya quickly recovered the topic at hand. "And two guys kissing on stage is one of the most surefire ways to do that."

"Normally I'd find using such a ploy to please the audience shallow and undermining to the purpose of the performance, but this_ is_ for the school," drawled Lysander thoughtfully. "I suppose I wouldn't mind as long as it wasn't vulgar, but I don't think Castiel agrees. He'd perceive it as a threat to his masculinity."

"Excuse me!?" Castiel shot him a glare. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Calm down, I don't mean anything bad by it. But it is true that you tend to be insecure at times."

"I am not! Where the hell do you get that idea from?"

"After Lynn's misconception in the hallway, I recall you telling her that if I were really declaring something to you, you would've punched me in the face. That's a little too drastic of a reaction for someone who's comfortable with themselves. And I can't forget the time when you heatedly went off on little Nina, just because she suggested dying your eyebrows to match your hair was feminine. Also, the time when you_—"_

"That doesn't mean anything," Castiel cut him off with a huff. "And we're wasting time with this! We're on in like two minutes!"

"Eight minutes actually," Rosalya corrected. "You two should practice kiss now, just to make sure you have it down."

"We are NOT going to kiss!" Castiel's face was growing as red as his hair.

"As I said," Lysander murmured patiently.

"Lysander and I could kiss," Nathaniel piped up, mouth quirked in an amiable simper and just the hint of a blush gracing his features. "I'm not as a sensitive as Castiel is, and anyway, isn't it a little passé for the guitarist to kiss the singer? That happens all the time, you know."

Rosalya and Lynn traded swift, enthusiastic glances. "Oh yeah, that'd be great!"

"That would be okay with you, right Lysander?" Lynn tipped her head to the side.

"Sure, as long as there's no tongue. I really don't want to come off as tawdry."

"I wasn't planning on tongue anyway," reassured Nathaniel. And just like that, he closed the gap between them. His palms cupped Lysander's neck as he leaned in, their lips sensually connecting. Lysander returned the kiss in kind, head tilting and smooth hands moving to briefly caress the blonde's face. They separated in a matter of seconds, just as seamlessly as they affixed.

Rosalya was grinning like a madman, Lynn was as scarlet as a ripe tomato, Iris, who so far hadn't said anything, had the same dopey smile on her face she always did, a high-pitched trill rang in the back of a smiling Alexy's throat, and Castiel was just twitching.

"That was good, right?" Lysander asked. "Or should we try again?"

"I just barfed in my mouth," Castiel groaned.

"It was great," Rosalya clapped her hands together and dipped her head in approval. "But you guys still have four minutes left to go, so why not do it again? Just to make sure you've got it down."

Agreeable enough, they acquainted their mouths again, swapping the flavors of green tea and roasted almonds. This time, the unseen Peggy peeked around from her spying corner and snapped a picture.


End file.
